BEAST EMPEROR
by Astagalaxy
Summary: Huang Zi Tao dalam keputusasaan di masa pelariannya menemukan azure dragon yang sedang tidur panjang. Mengambil kesempatan untuk membuat segel jiwa secara sembarangan, siapa yang tau naga itu adalah makhluk mulia setara kaisar. - KRISTAO! BxB! Wuxia! Danmei! Cultivation!


**BEAST EMPEROR**

**K r i s t a o**

**AstagaKriswu**

\--

"Lari!!" Teriakan sarat perintah itu menggelegar, marah dan merasa putus asa karena mereka benar-benar terpojok saat ini, hampir mati.

"_Dage_, bagaimana bisa aku meninggalkanmu!?" Lagi-lagi jawaban itu membuat pria dewasa dengan pakaian berlumuran darah murka.

***_Dage_** _: Kakak laki-laki pertama_

"Huang Zi Tao! Pergi sekarang atau aku tidak akan menganggap mu adik lagi!" Kehabisan kesabaran dan kata-kata, pria itu melontarkan satu kalimat yang sebelumnya bahkan tidak pernah terlintas di kepalanya untuk membungkam lelaki yang lebih muda, saat itu beberapa kilat yang mengejar hampir menembus tameng yang dibangun pria itu.

"DaGe- !!"

"Diam. Pergi sekarang!Aku akan menyusul mu!" Pria itu tidak yakin dengan apa yang diucapkannya, tapi dia berkata dengan begitu keras, hanya saja sebisa mungkin tidak membiarkan lidahnya tergelincir untuk mengucapkan sebuah janji.

Membuang nafas yang menyumbat tenggorokan nya, beberapa tetes air mata luruh lebih deras. Akhirnya pemuda berpakaian hitam compang camping melangkah mundur, menatap punggung pria yang lebih tua dengan putus asa sebelum berbalik dan memacu langkahnya menembus kegelapan hutan.

Suara '_ding!_' disusul retakan masih terdengar di telinga Huang Zi Tao, dia tau Jiang ChanLi adalah mage terkuat di sekte, tapi dia tidak yakin apakah kakak seperguruan nya itu bisa melawan belasan kultivator iblis yang mengejar mereka.

Benua LianHua sedang dalam kekacauan besar, para kultivator iblis tidak segan untuk menunjukkan kekejaman melawan kultivator yang berpegang teguh pada kebajikan. Akibatnya, para penyihir lah yang menerima dampak sangat buruk karena menjadi rebutan antar dua fraksi.

Kultivator dan Mage pada dasarnya memang sesuatu kesatuan, saling membutuhkan dan saling menguntungkan di sisi lain. Para kultivator membutuhkan ramuan ajaib dari para penyihir selain untuk mengobati luka yang mereka dapat juga membutuhkan pil untuk meningkatkan efisiensi kekuatan saat berkultivasi. Sebaliknya, para penyihir juga membutuhkan kultivator untuk melindungi mereka dari serangan musuh apapun, itu karena para penyihir pada dasarnya memiliki fisik manusia biasa. Jelas tidak ada kesempatan untuk bertahan saat melawan musuh.

Tapi belakangan, para kultivator iblis menjadi lebih kejam. Karena begitu langka nya penyihir dalam jalur kegelapan di Benua LianHua, mereka mulai memburu Mage muda untuk diikatkan kontrak dengan paksa dan dibawa pada junjungan mereka untuk diperbudak.

'Ini tidak akan terjadi jika saja kami mendapatkan kontrak dengan kultivator kebajikan,' berpikir dengan putus asa, Huang Zi Tao merasa nafasnya begitu sesak, kekuatan jiwanya benar-benar terkuras setelah menyalurkannya untuk Jiang ChanLi.

Dia tidak bisa melihat apapun di kedalaman hutan, tanah yang basah, batu tajam dan ranting yang menggores tubuhnya terasa lebih menyakitkan. Dia tidak tau dia sedang berlari kearah mana, menemukan desa terdekat terasa menjadi hal yang mustahil. Cahaya bulan terpancar dingin memberi cahaya redup pada wajah yang biasanya dipenuhi dengan senyuman lebar kini berubah menjadi begitu menyedihkan karena dipenuhi lumpur dan darah.

Didalam pikirannya, dia harus mencari bantuan secepat mungkin. Dengan langkah yang kian melambat karena lukanya terus mengucurkan darah, di kejauhan matanya menangkap mulut goa yang memancarkan cahaya redup. Itu adalah api, merasakan kebahagiaan karena sebuah pengharapan saat itu juga, Huang Zi Tao yakin ada seseorang di dalam goa itu. Terseok-seok diseretnya kakinya yang terluka untuk memasuki goa.

Rasa hangat terpancar sesaat setelah membawa satu pijakan pada mulut goa, dengan langkah tergesa dia masuk lebih dalam, melangkah dari jalan yang sempit kemudian dia menemukan ruangan luar biasa lebar didalam goa yang dibanjiri dengan energi spiritual.

Huang Zi Tao menarik nafas dalam saat merasakan energi spiritual yang seakan melingkupi tubuhnya dengan sejuk. Sambil menggulirkan pandangannya kesekitar dengan awas, sesuatu yang ditangkap oleh indra penglihatannya membuat punggungnya dialiri rasa dingin saat itu juga. Pemandangan di depan sana sama sekali tidak pernah ada di bayangannya, bukan seorang kultivator atau mage, yang didapatinya adalah sosok raksasa yang begitu diam.

Nafasnya tersengal karena ketakutan, itu adalah binatang kultivasi. Huang Zi Tao menggigil atas aura yang melingkupi sosok bersisik azure yang berkilau dibawah cahaya obor di setiap sudut goa. Sebelum sosok itu sadar ada seseorang yang memasuki daerah teritorial nya dia harus melarikan diri dari sini sekarang juga. Dia tidak mau mati disini!

Satu langkah dan sekelebat pemikiran melintas di kepalanya. Jika itu adalah binatang kultivasi, seharusnya dia bisa membuat segel jiwa kan? Tapi dia masih penyihir tingkat lima rendah, itu akan menjadi sesuatu yang sangat berbahaya, matanya dengan was-was mengawasi sosok di seberang sana. Mengamati lebih jelas, itu adalah wujud seekor naga, naga dengan sisik yang didominasi warna azure yang yang terlihat agung dibawah sinar temaram api.

Dia tidak punya pilihan lain, tidak yakin untuk menemukan seseorang di kedalaman hutan, kenapa dia tidak bertaruh untuk membuat segel dengan naga itu? Lebih baik mati disini dan mencoba untuk mendapatkan hal besar daripada mati menyedihkan karena kehabisan darah di luar.

Menyeret kaki kirinya sehati-hati mungkin untuk meminimalisir suara, Huang Zi Tao berjalan mendekat setelah sebelumnya membuat selubung kekuatan jiwa untuk melapisi tubuhnya sendiri, mencegah aroma darah menguar dan membangunkan monster yang tertidur.

Dengan susah payah membasahi tenggorokan nya yang kering karena ketakutan, berdiri langsung di depan kepala raksasa yang mengerikan benar-benar membuat dia ingin mengencingi celananya sendiri. Dengan ragu akhirnya mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke depan, diletakkan nya dengan hati-hati telapak tangannya tepat di tengah dahi naga.

Huang Zi Tao tau kekuatan jiwanya belum kembali ke tahap sempurna, tapi itu masih ada untuk mencoba disalurkan. Dengan begitu, dia menutup mata dan memusatkan kekuatan jiwa nya pada telapak tangan, cahaya lembut tertuju langsung pada sang naga yang berada dibawah bayang-bayang mimpi, raksasa api sama sekali tidak menolak, jiwa Huang Zi Tao mengalir untuk naga itu dengan mudah.

Sedikit lagi, nafas Huang Zi Tao mulai tersengal, dia merasakan jemarinya menjadi hangat karena pertukaran jiwa, dia bisa merasakan dia hampir bisa membuat segel yang sempurna. Sebelum dengusan nafas panas besar menerpa tubuhnya hingga terpental mundur, kontak antara telapak tangan dan dahi sepenuhnya terlepas.

Huang Zi Tao merintih setelah terlempar ke belakang, untung saja dia bisa menjaga keseimbangan dengan baik. Jika dia terjengkang kebelakang, kepalanya sudah pasti akan membentur dinding goa yang keras. Tapi keadaan itu sama sekali tidak lebih baik, mata naga sudah terbuka! Tatapan biru menyala sarat kemarahan menghujam tubuhnya dengan murka.

Mengambil langkah mundur dengan ketakutan saat mata itu sama sekali tidak melepaskan pandangan darinya, uap nafas panas terbentuk seolah disertai dengan api, itu benar-benar mengerikan. Huang Zi Tao berharap segel yang dibuatnya sudah mengikat naga itu, karena sejauh ini naga itu belum menyerangnya dengan kejam. Semoga saja...

"Berani-beraninya manusia rendah membuat segel dengan yang agung ini!" Suara keras bergaung, membuat dinding batu bergetar melemparkan beberapa kerikil kecil, satu-satunya manusia yang hampir mati ketakutan tidak bisa membuat pengharapan lebih baik selain mengharap dirinya sendiri untuk jatuh pingsan saat itu juga.

"Maafkan- ah!"

Kalimat itu terhenti saat leher naga itu memanjang dan berhenti di depan hidungnya. "Siapa yang mengizinkan mu bicara?" Saat mata biru besar menatap tubuh nya dengan panas, Huang Zi Tao tidak bisa berhenti keheranan kenapa dia belum juga pingsan.

"Aku tidak punya cara lain.." Huang Zi Tao mencicit.

"Darimana datangnya keberanian menjijikkan untuk membuat segel dengan kaisar ini?!" Huang Zi Tao merasakan punggungnya menjadi lebih dan lebih dingin, setara kaisar? Naga ini memiliki kekuatan setara kaisar?! Pantas saja dia tidak bisa melihat level kultivasi nya bahkan setelah naga itu terbangun, itu karena kekuatannya sangat jauh diatasnya.

"A..apakah itu benar?" Pertanyaan tidak tau malu itu membuat sang naga ingin memuntahkan tiga ratus liter darah karena kemarahan nya, bagaimana bisa penyihir rendah mempertanyakan status tingginya di puncak piramida kekuatan di dunia.

Detik berikutnya, tubuh Huang Zi Tao terlempar kebelakang, membentur dinding goa dengan keras, tidak bisa menolong dirinya untuk tidak terbatuk darah, beberapa lelehan mengalir di dagu nya. Apa yang terjadi ah? Telinganya berdengung setelah kepalanya membentur bagian batu yang tajam. Dia berusaha meraup nafas dari mulutnya, tersengal dengan buruk saat tekanan kuat mencekik lehernya.

"Makhluk lemah rendahan. Bagaimana bisa meragukan kekuatan yang agung ini?!" Pandangan Huang Zi Tao menjadi kabur dipenuhi dengan genangan air mata, di depannya kini sebuah tangan kokoh menekan lehernya tanpa ampun, mata yang memancarkan biru kejam berubah menjadi warna pekat yang kelam, pria dewasa yang dibalut dalam keagungan menunjukkan jati diri. Huang Zi Tao berakhir! Dia akan mati! Naga raksasa benar-benar mulia, tidak ada binatang ajaib yang bisa merubah wujud kecuali setelah mencapai tingkat sembilan dalam kultivasi! Habis sudah dia karena berani menyinggungnya.

"To..long.. Le..pashh. Lepas..kan.." dengan susah payah mengeluarkan suaranya, Huang Zi Tao terbatuk dengan beberapa teguk darah, meraih pegangan putus asa pada lengan berkekuatan setara baja. Tanpa di duga, cekikan di lehernya mengendur, tapi pria itu tidak memberikan nafas lebih banyak. Huang Zi Tao tersentak karena keadaan itu, apa naga itu menuruti perintahnya?

"L..Lepaskan aku, lepaskan tangan dariku.." Huang Zi Tao membiarkan mulut lancangnya mengambil alih sekali lagi, membuat mata pekat didepannya tersulut setelah mendengar sebuah perintah. Tangan kokoh itu kini bergetar dibawah sebuah titah. Dengan marah melemparkan tubuh ringkih Huang Zi Tao. Pemuda itu menjerit memilukan setelah tubuhnya terlempar sejauh dua meter, meringis saat memegangi dadanya, rasanya seperti organ dalamnya telah hancur.

Huang Zi Tao melihat pria yang berdiri angkuh di depan sana dengan waspada, pria itu menuruti nya, tapi dia juga masih bisa menyakitinya dengan buruk, apa itu karena segel nya belum sempurna? Tapi setidaknya dia masih bisa punya sedikit harapan.

"Kau harus menolongku," Diantara nafas berat yang tersengal, suara sengau Huang Zi Tao terdengar seperti sekarat. Mata tajam masih terpaku padanya yang tersungkur di lantai goa yang dingin, kemudian terdengar suara dengusan yang sombong. Huang Zi Tao meneguhkan diri sendiri, menyiapkan mental untuk beberapa serangan pukulan lagi atas kekurangajaran nya.

"Untuk apa aku mengulurkan tangan pada manusia yang rendah! Itu sangat menjijikkan!" Suara rendah pria itu benar-benar memberi intimidasi kuat, Huang Zi Tao ingin pura-pura mati seperti kecoa jika saja dia tidak teringat Jiang ChanLi yang sedang dalam bahaya besar di tempat lain.

"Ka..karena aku memberi mu perintah. Kau..kau harus mematuhi ku!" Setelah terbata dan berkata dengan keras, punggung Huang Zi Tao sekali lagi menabrak dinding goa. Cengkeraman di rahangnya membuatnya meringis, dan nafas panas yang menerpa wajahnya membuat dia menggigil ketakutan. Sepertinya dia salah perhitungan. Segel yang dibuatnya mungkin sangat lemah, kehidupannya yang kecil sekarang sepertinya akan segera hilang dalam satu remasan.

"Berani-beraninya kau-!!"

"Tidak! Maafkan aku.." Huang Zi Tao menjerit memotong kalimat pria itu. Dia tau setelah kalimat itu selesai, hidupnya juga akan selesai disana. "Tolong bantu aku kali ini saja, setelah itu aku.. aku akan menjadi budakmu selamanya!" Menyingkirkan sedikit keraguan, kemudian kalimat itu meluncur dari mulutnya tanpa kendali.

Huang Zi Tao menatap wajah pria yang hanya sejengkal dari wajahnya dengan alis yang kuyu, membuat tampilan semenyedihkan mungkin.

Mengamati iris kelam yang menatap tajam setelah harga diri diinjak-injak oleh penyihir kecil, hidung sempurna diatas bibir yang terkatup karena luapan emosi, dibalut dengan kesempurnaan kulit yang terlihat sehalus giok. Dalam balutan sutra hitam dengan motif naga, itu kemudian memberi kesan sosok manusia naga raksasa seagung kaisar langit.

Pria naga benar-benar tampan.

"Kau tau apa warna jiwa mu?" Huang Zi Tao menampar dirinya sendiri di dalam pikirannya setelah mendengar pertanyaan dari suara rendah di depannya. Bagaimana memikirkan hal konyol saat nyawanya berada di tengah badai.

"Ti..tidak tau," Jawabnya lirih, dia memang benar-benar tidak tau, sekte kecil yang di tinggalinya tidak mempunyai batu jiwa untuk melihat warna jiwa para murid, tapi sepertinya itu bagus karena kemampuannya dalam menyuling ramuan ajaib lumayan tinggi.

Huang Zi Tao berusaha membuat dirinya sendiri lebih kecil dengan mengerutkan lehernya saat mata setajam elang menyempit saat melihatnya. "Jadi apa permintaan kecil mu itu manusia?" Huang Zi Tao membuka mulutnya dengan bodoh. Terperangah dengan apa yang baru saja terucap dari bibir pria itu. Apa dia benar-benar mau menolongnya?

"Tolong selamatkan saudara seperguruan ku dari para praktisi iblis!" Huang Zi Tao berkata dengan cepat, khawatir jika sedetik saja terlambat, pikiran Tuan Naga akan segera berubah.

Dengusan meremehkan terdengar seiring beranjaknya pria naga itu, berdiri dengan tatapan angkuh yang mana itu terlihat seperti nama tengahnya. "Untuk sesuatu yang sangat kecil. Aku akan kembali tidak lebih lama dari pembakaran dua dupa. Jadi siapkan dirimu sendiri, budak." Dengan salah satu sudut bibir yang terangkat, tatapan dari iris kelam yang mengarah dengan dingin membuat Huang Zi Tao menggigil, merasakan ancaman yang yang sulit dijelaskan.

Setelah itu pria naga melesat keluar dari goa dengan cara yang membuat Huang Zi Tao terperangah di tempat, hanya hawa dingin yang tersisa setelah kilat biru. Praktisi sekelas kaisar memang luar biasa!

Tapi tunggu, bukannya dia belum mengatakan bagaimana ciri-ciri Jiang Chanli?! Kalau pria itu tidak tau, bagaimana dia bisa menyelamatkan kakak seperguruan nya ?!!

Huang Zi Tao kalang kabut berlari kearah mulut goa, tapi suara 'ding' keras membuatnya terjengkang kebelakang. Itu adalah suara yang tercipta saat dimana dahinya menabrak dinding transparan yang menghalangi jalan keluar. Huang Zi Tao merintih sambil mengusap dahinya, dia kemudian menunduk untuk meraih batu dan melemparkannya pada udara kosong di depannya. Dan benar saja, batu itu terpental kembali kearah nya.

Apa-apaan!

Remaja itu berjalan terpincang dengan gusar di samping dinding yang memenjarakan nya untuk beberapa lama, sampai suara 'splash' yang diikuti penampilan seekor binatang kecil berbulu yang memiliki sayap di punggungnya terbang tepat di depan wajahnya dengan gemetaran setelah melewati dinding pelindung tanpa kesulitan yang berarti, kemudian hewan kecil yang gemuk itu mulai berdengung dengan panik sambil menggoyang-goyangkan badannya yang bulat, seolah berusaha memberitahu Huang Zi Tao sesuatu.

Sementara itu alis Huang Zi Tao bertaut dengan kernyitan dalam di dahinya, bagaimana bisa binatang ini melewati dinding spiritual milik naga sedangkan dia tidak bisa?

Huang Zi Tao yang masih sibuk dengan pikirannya tiba-tiba dikejutkan saat hewan itu menempelkan dahi kearah nya, rasa hangat merasuk dari keningnya, pandangannya mulai buram, kemudian digantikan oleh pemandangan samar yang seakan di refleksikan oleh kaca cembung. Suara samar di telinganya adalah teriakan yang memilukan. Beralih ke pusat dimana suara itu terdengar, disana pria seseorang berdiri di tengah genangan darah.

Beberapa kultivator iblis telah kehilangan nyawa dengan jasad yang mencerminkan disposisi tulang yang parah, beberapa anggota bahkan terlempar jauh dari badan. Tiga yang masih sanggup berdiri tidaklah lebih baik, darah mengotori pakaian, dan pedang patah tidak lagi dapat digunakan, "Sebenarnya siapa kau?!" Teriak salah satu kultivator iblis dengan frustasi.

Iris kelam berkilat dengan kekejaman mendengar pertanyaan bertonasi keras, "Wu Yi Fan. Kalian bisa menjeritkan nama ku untuk belas kasihan disisa nafas kalian." Tangan kanan pria itu terangkat kemudian di tebaskan secara horizontal dengan gerakan cepat. Kilat biru menyambar, darah memancar saat tubuh terbengkalai menjadi dua potongan besar.

Huang Zi Tao terhuyung kebelakang dan bersandar pada dinding goa yang lebih gelap, memuntahkan semua isi perutnya yang mana hanya cairan asam. Tapi visual mengerikan tidak juga hilang dari matanya. Pria agung masih berdiri dengan tenang, seringaian terpatri, dan mata elang menatap puas. Yang mana menjeritkan nama!! Mereka bahkan tidak sempat bersuara saat nyawa mereka terlepas! Terlalu tercela!

Pria naga itu kemudian berjalan ke semak-semak, mengambil susuatu yang terlihat besar hanya dengan lengan kirinya. Itu adalah tubuh kakak pertama! Jiang Chanli.

Tubuh Huang Zi Tao menegang, bagaimana keadaan kakak seperguruan nya itu?

Punggung kokoh kemudian berbalik, mata mereka seakan bertemu. Tatapan yang selalu sombong dan agung. Terlalu mendominasi.

Kemudian kegelapan datang.

Hewan kecil berbulu sudah mengambil mundur sentuhan darinya. "Kenapa kau melepasnya!" Hewan itu hanya menggigil lebih banyak tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Huang Zi Tao,

Itu kemudian menjadi keheningan panjang setelah makhluk kecil memutuskan untuk melarikan diri keluar dari goa, yang naas nya bahkan sampai saat ini Huang Zitao tidak bisa untuk menembus penghalang tipis itu!

Langkah kaki melewati dinding transparan, berjalan ke dalam dengan langkah pasti dan berdiri di depan sosok kecil yang terkulai di sudut goa. Kehilangan kesadaran.

Wu Yi Fan mengangkat sosok itu dengan kedua lengannya dan berjalan menyusuri goa lebih dalam, telapak tangan besar tidak tertolong bersentuhan dengan kulit madu yang terpapar setelah pakaian yang terkoyak.

Tanpa ragu melepas pakaian tidak layak bocah itu kemudian membawa tubuh lemas ke kolam jernih yang terdapat di tengah goa, kolam yang berisi air spiritual yang terkonsentrasi selama puluhan ribu tahun, itu kemudian dengan cepat menghilangkan memar dan luka di kaki Huang Zi Tao, benar-benar tanpa bekas.

Melepas pakaian luarnya untuk membungkus tubuh kecil itu selanjutnya, dalam sekejap kedua sosok itu menghilang dalam ilusi.

\--

"Dianxia- !!" Suara pengawal itu tercekat saat junjungan nya muncul secara tiba-tiba setelah beberapa bulan terakhir menghilang tanpa jejak. Tatapan nya menjadi lebih heran dan heran dengan keadaan pangeran yang membawa sesosok remaja dalam gendongan nya.

**_*Dianxia :_** _Yang mulia._

"Jangan katakan apapun tentang kedatanganku." Suara itu masih mendominasi diantara beberapa pengawal kerajaan yang berjaga di kediaman pangeran yang terhormat.

"Baik!" Dan itu masih suatu keharusan untuk mematuhi setiap kata tanpa pertanyaan.

Wu Yi Fan membaringkan tubuh Huang Zi Tao di atas ranjang dengan lapisan bulu serigala yang hangat, ukiran naga di kepala ranjang itu seakan menunjukkan siapa pemilik istana.

Mengangkat jemarinya untuk merasakan tekstur kulit sewarna madu di pipi remaja itu, sudut bibir kaku sosok yang agung terangkat. Tanpa bisa ditekan pria dewasa itu merendahkan kepalanya, selanjutnya itu hanya membutuhkan satu gerakan sederhana untuk mencapai bibir sewarna persik sebelum mata dengan manik hitam Huang Zi Tao terbuka.

Huang Zi Tao yang mendapati wajah ilahi hampir menekan dirinya menjadi tidak terkendali. Mengangkat kepalan tangannya untuk memberi beberapa pukulan brutal. Tapi sayangnya kedua lengan kecil ditekan oleh pihak lain.

"Tidak tahu malu!!" Seruan remaja itu benar-benar keras. Dua pengawal yang berjaga di depan kediaman Wu Yi Fan tidak bisa membantu tapi kemudian saling memandang satu sama lain. Tidak bisa menjaga pikiran mereka untuk tidak memikirkan kejadian tidak tahu malu apa yang mungkin terjadi di balik pintu.

Satu garis tercipta diantara alis setajam pedang Wu Yi Fan, itu hanya hal kecil tapi sekejap membuat Huang Zi Tao di sisi lain mengkerut setelah menyadari situasi yang tidak menguntungkan.

"Aku hanya memberi mu perintah sekali. Hanya diam sekarang atau aku akan memotong lidah mu." Suara rendah sarat ancaman dan arogansi penuh membuat Huang Zi Tao tidak bisa berkata-kata. Benar-benar pendominasi sejati ah.

"Tapi, apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku?" Wajah Huang Zi Tao menjadi kuyu, tidak bisa mengendalikan pikirannya sendiri untuk kemungkinan bagaimana bisa naga yang agung mencoba menciumnya!

"Memakan mu!"

\--

"Ahh~!"

Tangan kecil tanpa kendali menancapkan kuku pada bahu yang kokoh.

Satu gerakan kuat dan itu disambut dengan jeritan yang lain, bibir berlekuk manis seperti bibir kucing itu tidak bisa untuk sedetik saja diam saat sosok lain melakuakan invasi pada tubuhnya.

Kulit lembut sewarna madu ditaburi dengan merah yang menyebar diantara leher dan dada, dua chery merah muda di dada menjadi tegang dan bengkak.

Saat mata tajam menatap mata beriris hitam sosok muda di bawahnya, nafas berat hanya menandakan beberapa lapisan rasa yang benar-benar di nikmatinya dari sosok yang berkaca-kaca.

"Ak.. aku sudah tidak bisa-" Suara sengau kemudian terpotong karena jeritan panjang, untuk kesekian kalinya tubuhnya mengejang tanpa kendali. Huang Zi Tao merasa dia akan kehilangan kesadaran dalam waktu dekat, tapi sosok dewasa yang menaunginya masih belum melepaskan satupun. Benar-benar diluar kemampuan.

Dalam sekian waktu masih ada beberapa gerakan brutal dari benda berukuran tidak manusiawi yang terus menekan dan menekan dalam balutan sutra panas di bawah sana, orang itu benar-benar mengabaikan putih yang menodai diantara keduanya, Huang Zi Tao menatap dengan putus asa pada sosok agung yang masih kaku.

Sampai kemudian pandangannya mendapati kernyitan di wajah sempurna di atasnya. Nafas yang lebih berat dan beberapa perubahan yang tidak lebih baik di tempat lain.

Huang Zi Tao menjerit lagi dan lagi saat beberapa sentakan keras dan kemudian panas tumpah. Dalam kesadaran yang buruk, Huang Zi Tao mendengar desahan rendah yang memberikan rasa hangat di kulitnya.

"Milik ku."

Suara pendominasi bergaung menekan seolah mengiringi detak jantungnya saat kesadarannya mulai di ambil alih oleh kegelapan.

Segel jiwa telah sempurna.

**Selesai bosQue.**


End file.
